


I muri sono nella mente

by cantadora_09



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Geth, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: Оказавшись перед угрозой разоблачения, Дракула сбегает с «Деметры», забрав с собой Агату. Теперь им нужно не только научиться сосуществовать вместе, но и поймать опасного преступника, за которым охотится граф. Но что скрывает Дракула, и почему этот человек для него так важен?
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I muri sono nella mente

**Author's Note:**

> I muri sono nella mente – «все стены – внутри» (итальянская поговорка).

Агата распахнула дверь каюты и остановилась. Куда идти? К кому? Зачем?

По телу разливалась противная слабость.

Закрыв дверь, она провела рукой по цифре «девять» и, развернувшись, привалилась к двери спиной.

После того, как Дракула подтвердил, что она... что он... Агата очнулась в каюте одна, и первые пару секунд могла только лежать, тяжело дыша и глядя перед собой.

Теперь стало получше, но до идеала было все еще далеко.

Агата прислушалась. Тишина. Судя по тому, что рассказывал Дракула, команда и пассажиры должны быть сильно напуганы, – и перед лицом неведомой опасности, скорее всего, решат держаться вместе. Нужно найти их и рассказать...

Оттолкнувшись от позволявшей более или менее твердо стоять на ногах двери, Агата сделала шаг вперед. И еще один.

Уже кое-что. Она огляделась и, стараясь не двигаться слишком быстро, направилась к лестнице, ведущей на палубу.

На палубе также было пустынно. Издалека, однако, – трудно было определить, с какой стороны, – доносились какие-то звуки. Агата напрягла слух и, убедившись, что они не похожи на вопли ужаса, решила, что разберется с этим потом.

Чертов корабль, чертово путешествие, идиотский Дракула, сердито думала она, со скоростью улитки пересекая палубу и борясь с приступами тошноты. Если она когда-нибудь выберется отсюда, проведет остаток жизни где-нибудь в сельской местности среди пятнистых коров.

Может, хоть там ее оставят в покое.

Слабый свет фонаря, блеснувший впереди, отвлек Агату от ее мыслей и заставил, насколько это было возможно, ускорить движение. Подойдя ближе, она увидела склонившуюся над бортом темную фигуру в плаще, а, перегнувшись через перила, заметила спущенную на воду шлюпку.

– Половина команды собралась бежать, оставив корабль на волю таинственного убийцы, – Дракула, казалось, не удивился ее появлению. – Я решил избавить их от этой незавидной участи.

Агата кивнула.

– Иначе незавидной вскоре стала бы ваша, – опершись о перила борта, она выпрямилась и перевела дыхание. – Бросаете столь удобную кладовую?

– До берега недалеко.

Агата взглянула туда, куда он указывал, – на фоне протянувшейся вдоль горизонта полоски земли виднелись огни порта.

– Пойдемте со мной, – услышала она голос Дракулы. Моргнув, Агата уставилась на подошедшего графа.

– С вами? Зачем? – «Для запаса провизии я не гожусь, остались одни объедки», – едва не сказала она, но прикусила язык. Агата несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Морской воздух помог прогнать дурноту и развеять туман в голове. Но она все еще чувствовала себя усталой и слабой.

Дракула внимательно разглядывал ее.

– Я не выходил из замка тридцать лет, – медленно сказал он. – Я нуждаюсь в ком-то, кто хорошо ориентируется в нынешнем мире и сможет помочь в нем разобраться мне.

– До сих пор вы неплохо справлялись.

Он поднял брови и окинул корабль выразительным взором.

– Я имела в виду, что что-то не замечала за вами сложностей в обращении с людьми и вещами, – уточнила Агата. – К тому же, я думала, что бедный Джонатан...

– То, чем он со мной... поделился, – не более, чем теория, – перебил ее Дракула, – я чувствую, что готов перейти к практике.

Агата устало вздохнула.

– В смысле, к пожиранию тех, кто чем-то не угодил вам?

Некоторое время Дракула просто смотрел на нее с уже знакомой ей нарочито любезной улыбкой.

– Агата, вы ведь считаете, что ваше призвание – преследовать и наказывать зло? – вдруг сказал он.

Агата нахмурилась.

– Откуда вы знаете?

– Видел.

Краска жаркой волной поднялась откуда-то из глубины тела, словно он обнажил что-то сокровенное, тайное, почти неприличное. Агате понадобилась пара долгих секунд, чтобы совладать с собой.

– Преследовать – да, – сказала она, отвернувшись. – Наказывать...

– Пойдемте со мной, – и у вас появится такая возможность. – Дракула улыбнулся, увидев возникшую на ее лице растерянность. – В Лондоне, куда я направляюсь, такого добра довольно, но чтобы порадовать вас, я готов сразу предложить вам крупную рыбу.

Агата молча слушала, стараясь понять, – он издевается или просто пытается ее запутать?

– Как раз перед тем, как сесть на «Деметру», я получил известие… – Дракула замер и облизнул губы, – о том, что один человек, которого я разыскивал, – некий Фабиан Голдсмит, – прибыл в Англию две недели назад. Это не настоящее имя, конечно же, – сказал он немедленно, пресекая порыв Агаты заговорить. – Но под ним он известен в этой части Европы. Если вы можете вообразить человека, чьи злодеяния отвратительнее всего, что вы когда-либо видели или слышали о человеческих подлостях и пороках, – Дракула подошел ближе и заглянул ей в лицо, – могу обещать вам, что Голдсмит вас удивит.

Он смотрел на нее с выражением, которое Агата, пожалуй, могла бы назвать вопросительным, – или, скорее, ищущим, и это нервировало ее.

Допустим, что только это. Снова вернулась слабость, и Агата украдкой покрепче вцепилась в перила рукой.

– Зачем вам играть в правосудие? – стараясь держаться прямо, спросила она.

Дракула отступил назад.

– Правосудие меня не волнует. Я искал Голдсмита по другой причине. Возмездием пусть это будет для вас.

Он умолк. Отвернувшись, Агата взглянула на теряющийся в сиреневой дымке берег. Затем опять подняла глаза на Дракулу.

– Я не судья, – наконец сказала, – не благородный мститель и не полиция.

– Вы – охотница на вампиров.

– Весьма посредственная, как выяснилось, – она усмехнулась. – Как бы там ни было, я не вправе преследовать и ловить кого-то лишь потому, что вы вдруг решили, что меня это развлечет.

– Агата, Фабиан Голдсмит, – произнес Дракула, хищно сощурясь, – из тех развлечений, что пользовались успехом в эпоху публичных казней. – Агата вздрогнула. – Он мог попытаться снискать сочувствия – вашего или чьего-то еще – лет этак двадцать тому назад, – когда это имело какой-то смысл. Все, чего он может просить сегодня у того, кто его настигнет, – легкой и быстрой смерти.

Агата открыла рот, чтобы возразить.

– Пять лет назад он построил в Лондоне бордель, куда наладил продажу маленьких девочек, – холодным тоном продолжил Дракула. – Цыгане, заглядывающие в мой замок, не всегда молчаливы, – сказал он в ответ на ее шокированный взгляд. – Вы побледнели, Агата? Но это всего лишь одна, и не самая яркая из его выходок. Есть еще продажа оружия, спекуляции на армейской форме и провианте, многочисленные убийства, кражи, аферы и пытки, – если хотите, я расскажу вам, когда у нас будет время – там длинный список.

– Господи, – Агата с трудом перевела дыхание.

– Я бы его не трогал, – невозмутимо заметил Дракула, – в мире хватает подобной грязи, – не мне их преследовать и карать. Но он задолжал мне, – жестко добавил граф. – И я собираюсь вернуть долг.

– Вы отвратительны.

– Да, я знаю, – он улыбнулся. – Так вы со мной?

С минуту они молчали.

– Я не могу, – наконец сказала Агата.

– Почему?

– Вы пили мою кровь более трех недель, – пожала исхудавшими плечами Агата. – Даже если я еще не вампир, я слишком истощена для того, чтобы...

– Сделать из человека вампира можно, только убив, – прервал ее Дракула. – Пока я питался вашими соками, вы теряли силы. Вы восстановитесь, как только я перестану.

– Вы перестанете?..

– Обещаю.

Агата хотела спросить, чем заслужила подобную привилегию, но вместо этого подняла обе ладони, демонстрируя окровавленные лунки на месте ногтей.

Повисла долгая пауза.

– Они заживут, – Дракула потянулся к ней и обхватил ее левое запястье. Не встретив сопротивления, его рука развернула ладонь тыльной стороной вверх. – И довольно скоро, – добавил он, проводя пальцами вблизи ран. Свежей крови нет, но чувствуется, что даже следы ее его будоражат. – Их нужно лишь обработать и оставить в покое.

Агата скептически улыбнулась.

– Правда-правда, – он поднял голову и посмотрел на нее; во взгляде читалось знакомое беззастенчивое лукавство. – Разве что вам снова захочется меня подразнить.

Она закатила глаза.

– Что вы намерены есть, когда окажетесь в Лондоне? – спросила, отняв руку.

Дракула пожал плечами.

– Лондон – большой город. Уверен, проблем с пищей не будет.

– Я не позволю вам есть людей! – немедленно вспылила Агата.

– С чего вы взяли, что я стану вас спрашивать?!

Где-то неподалеку раздался звук, словно упало что-то тяжелое. Вслед за этим послышалось ругательство.

– Вы идете со мной или нет? – спросил граф, понизив голос.

– Если вы собираетесь устроить в Лондоне кровавую баню, то – нет, не иду, – отрезала Агата. – Я не буду в этом участвовать.

Некоторое время они стояли, свирепо глядя друг на друга.

– Агата, послушайте, – наконец сказал Дракула. – Сейчас капитан с пассажирами обыскивают судно. Нам обоим известно, что поиски приведут их в вашу каюту. Там их ждет небольшой подарок, – губы Дракулы тронула сдержанная улыбка. – Ожерелье великой княгини и платок пропавшего первым матроса. И, как вы наверняка успели заметить, вся каюта забрызгана кровью.

Агата смотрела на него выжидательно.

– Если вы не согласитесь уйти со мной, я прямо сейчас пойду к капитану и скажу, что убийца – вы.

Агата фыркнула.

– Попытайтесь.

Глаза Дракулы сузились.

– Вас повесят.

– Не повесят!

– Прямо на корабле, – Дракула скрестил руки на груди. – Вы будете болтаться на мачте и жалеть о том, что я не выпил вас досуха – первые пять секунд. Потом у вас сломается шея, и все закончится. Впрочем, возможно, вам повезет, и она сломается сразу.

Агата смерила его задумчивым взглядом.

– Вы мне угрожаете, – медленно проговорила она. – Но это не в вашем стиле. – Она замолчала. – И почему...

Со стороны кормы донеслись шаги.

– Агата, решайте, – поторопил ее граф.

Она отвернулась и несколько мгновений стояла, будто бы зацепившись глазами за какую-то точку вдали.

– Вы слышали что-нибудь о станциях переливания крови?

***

– Отвратительно, – Дракула отставил бокал и вытер губы салфеткой.

– Начинать обуздывать страсти всегда нелегко, – Агата потянулась к большому блюду перед собой и взяла кусочек жареной курицы.

– Не похоже, чтобы вы сами были этим особенно озабочены, – огрызнулся Дракула, глядя на то, как она отправляет мясо в рот. – Легко создавать ограничения для других.

– Прошлый донор вам понравился, – невозмутимо сказала Агата. Она взяла стоящий рядом с ее тарелкой стакан с водой и пригубила немного.

Дракула недовольно оскалился.

– Это говорит лишь о том, как снизились мои стандарты.

Агата вздохнула. Они провели в Англии около месяца, и она едва ли смогла бы припомнить более странное время в своей жизни.

Добравшись до Лондона, они поселились в резиденции, купленной для графа компанией Джонатана Харкера, – в полном соответствии с предпочтениями Дракулы, высокой, величественной, мрачной, с большим количеством комнат, переходов и коридоров, и окнами, наглухо занавешенными тяжелыми бархатными портьерами. Как ни странно, несмотря на все это, дом оказался довольно уютным. 

Поскольку Дракула сдержал слово и больше не пытался пить ее кровь, здоровье Агаты действительно вскоре пошло на поправку, что позволило ей сполна оценить преимущества аристократического жилища.

Обнаружив почти сразу же по приезде, что по распоряжению графа в дом была перевезена большая часть книг, хранившихся в библиотеке трансильванского замка, первое время Агата практически поселилась там. Заглядывая к ней по вечерам и каждый раз заставая полностью поглощенной очередным редким фолиантом, Дракула лишь посмеивался и говорил, что если так пойдет дальше, она рискует сделаться родоначальницей нового вида – книжный вампир.

– Я и без того уже книжный червь, – отмахивалась Агата и продолжала читать, а Дракула окидывал ее насмешливым взглядом и уходил или садился рядом, сняв с полки какой-нибудь том и тоже погрузившись в чтение и сохраняя молчание, до тех пор, пока Агата не отправлялась спать или, отвлекшись от книги, не принималась задавать вопросы.

На вопросы он отвечал охотно – с гораздо большей готовностью, чем она ожидала, снисходительно и спокойно, когда речь шла о его похождениях, воспоминаний о которых за четыреста лет накопилось немало, и с легкой насмешкой, когда, не сдержавшись, она комментировала его «варварские привычки» или «возмутительную наглость».

– Агата, увлекательный собеседник – почти как бокал свежей крови, – смеялся он в ответ на ее попытки его пристыдить. – А ваша ярость лишь придает вам... вкуса.

Агата качала головой и писала новое письмо на Лондонскую станцию переливания крови с просьбой прислать десять пинт «для тяжелобольной госпожи Балаур, чья жизнь поддерживается единственно волей Божьей и вашей милосердной помощью».

Дракула шипел, огрызался, рассказывал непристойные подробности из жизни доноров, но привозимую кровь пил.

После захода солнца они иногда гуляли в Сент-Джеймс парке. Дракула утверждал, что это помогает ему не потерять аппетит. Агата искренне не знала, что на такое ответить.

...– Что в газетах? – выныривая из своих мыслей и глядя на графа, сердито слизывающего с губ донорскую кровь, светским тоном поинтересовалась Агата.

– Ничего, – рассеянно ответил он. – Но вчера вечером я получил ответ от вашего детектива.

Агата оживилась. По прибытии в Лондон Дракула выяснил, что Фабиан Голдсмит покинул столицу Англии буквально за три дня до этого, и теперь, предположительно, находился где-то в Европе. После того, как две с половиной недели граф безуспешно пытался, используя собственных информаторов, разузнать, куда он отправился, Агата потеряла терпение и напомнила Дракуле о своем знакомом лондонском сыщике.

– Зачем вы только пили мою кровь, если не пользуетесь полученной памятью, – проворчала она.

– Я не склонен зацикливаться на мелких подробностях, – парировал Дракула, однако имя и адрес детектива из недр своего сознания выудил и вскоре ему написал.

В пришедшем в тот же день ответном послании значилось, что никаких сведений о Голдсмите в архиве сыщика в данный момент не имеется, но если граф Дракула будет настолько любезен, чтобы подождать несколько недель, отыскать подобную информацию будет нетрудно. Услышав это, Агата хмыкнула и заверила удивленно посмотревшего на нее Дракулу, что все, что им теперь остается, – довериться профессионалу и набраться терпения.

– Он нашел его? – с любопытством спросила Агата.

Дракула кивнул.

– И где он?

Возникшая на лице графа улыбка была мечтательной и хищной.

– Агата, не окажете ли вы мне честь сопровождать меня в Италию?

***

– Багаж господина графа, – равнодушно сказал носильщик, указывая на грузовое отделение поезда.

– Благодарю вас, – кивнула Агата и закрыла блокнот. Долгий летний день медленно затухал, уступая место сиреневым сумеркам. Подхватив свой небольшой чемодан, Агата вошла в вагон и отворила дверь купе.

Пройдя внутрь, она с величайшей осторожностью поставила чемодан на один из диванов и подошла к окну. Раздвинув занавески, она с минуту задумчиво смотрела на постепенно погружающуюся в темноту станцию, после чего, тряхнув головой, опустилась на ближайшее сиденье.

Продолжавшееся около двух недель путешествие успело порядком вымотать ее, и последние несколько дней Агата не раз ловила себя на том, что чуть ли не с ностальгией вспоминает «Деметру».

По крайней мере, там она по большей части не осознавала всей бедственности своего положения, подумала Агата устало.

С другой стороны, не сказать, чтобы сейчас было намного труднее. Обременительнее и напряженней, – пожалуй. Агата подняла голову и вновь посмотрела на наливавшуюся лиловым темноту в окне. Утомительной была не столько сама поездка, сколько необходимость следить за тем, чтобы держать в узде аппетиты графа, обеспечивая ему по возможности полноценное питание, – и, конечно, необходимость выбирать ночные поезда.

Бросив взгляд на стоящий рядом с ней чемодан, Агата открыла его. Внутри в несколько рядов выстроились прочно запаянные парафином пробирки с донорской кровью. Еще раз пересчитав их, Агата удостоверилась, что запасов хватит на три дня до Рима, и закрыла крышку.

– Прикидываете, когда я начну с вожделением смотреть на стюардов? – раздался насмешливый голос от двери.

Агата обернулась.

– Я искренне надеюсь на то, что ваши стандарты не снизились _до такой степени_.

Граф улыбнулся.

– И все равно я прибуду в Рим чертовски голодным. Сумеете обеспечить мне пропитание?

Вопрос сопровождался пристальным взглядом на ее шею. Агата отмахнулась. За время, проведенное с ним рядом, она успела привыкнуть к подобным провокациям.

– Я дала телеграмму доктору Фабрицио Форментано, руководителю недавно созданного центра крови в Риме. К моменту, когда мы приедем, нас будут ждать четыре пинты, и еще по десять он согласился выделять нам ежедневно все время пребывания там.

– Центр крови... – задумчиво протянул граф. – Звучит... многообещающе.

Агата вопросительно посмотрела на него.

– Я всегда предполагал, что будущее подарит чудеса, – пожал плечами Дракула. – Правда, не думал, что это означает, что мне придется обходиться искусственной пищей.

– Ваша пища самого высокого качества, которое только возможно при условии гуманного забора крови, – в сотый раз напомнила ему Агата. – Вы можете радоваться тому, что участвуете в уникальном эксперименте, – добавила она, повеселев.

– Прирученный вампир, – тихо сказал Дракула. Его глаза потемнели.

– Цивилизованный, – ответила Агата. – Разве не интересно?

Он промолчал.

***

– В следующее воскресенье мы приглашены на бал к герцогу Фьорентино на вилле Медичи, – сказал Дракула, когда Агата спустилась к ужину. Строго говоря, ужинала только она, – граф в это время обычно сидел на другом конце стола и мрачно тянул кровь из дорогого бокала.

– Вам не хватает достойной вас компании? – усаживаясь за стол, спросила Агата.

– Там будет Фабиан Голдсмит.

Агата вскинула на него глаза.

– Вы уверены?

– Да, мне удалось раздобыть список гостей.

Она задумалась.

– Выглядит так, что не очень-то скрывается это воплощение зла.

Дракула рассмеялся.

– Воплощение зла? Агата, а меня вы понизили?

Агата пожала плечами.

– Вы говорили о нем с таким отвращением, что я почти поверила, что он способен дать вам пару очков вперед.

– Способен, – кивнул Дракула. И тихо добавил: – Вот только он не играет.

Агата бросила на Дракулу быстрый взгляд, но говорить ничего не стала.

Несколько минут прошли в отрешенном молчании.

– Идемте со мной, – отставив бокал, внезапно сказал граф и поднялся.

Решив не задавать вопросов и сделать вид, что не удивлена сменой темы, Агата встала и последовала за ним. Поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, Дракула открыл дверь в свою комнату.

– Прошу вас.

Агата посмотрела на него.

– Что...

– Агата, – улыбка, едва заметная, тронула его губы. – Неужто вы до сих пор опасаетесь ступить в мое логово? Входите, здесь нет припрятанных от вас кусков запрещенной пищи.

Агата невольно фыркнула.

– Я так стараюсь быть хорошим, – грустно протянул граф. – А вы держите осиновый кол под подушкой.

– Откуда вы... – обернувшись к нему, начала Агата.

– Ниоткуда. Просто предположил, – он развел руками. – И видимо, угадал.

Увы, да. Прогнав неуместное чувство смущения и чего-то еще, подозрительно напоминавшего сожаление, Агата отвернулась от Дракулы и уперлась взглядом в стоящую посреди спальни постель.

На ней лежало одно из самых прекрасных платьев, какие Агате доводилось видеть.

Нежно-голубое, с зеленоватым отливом, придающим ему оттенок морской волны, из легкого шелка, расшитого тонкой серебряной нитью.

Пару мгновений Агата смотрела на платье, не в силах отвести взгляд.

– Что это? – наконец спросила она.

– Это ваш наряд для предстоящего вечера, – ответил Дракула, подходя. – Оно великолепно, не так ли?

«Оно восхитительно», – захотелось сказать Агате. Она сделала пару шагов и, наклонившись, провела пальцами по прохладному шелку. Когда она в последний раз надевала нечто такое? Когда она вообще в последний раз имела возможность видеть и трогать что-то настолько яркое, настолько красивое и... земное?

– Я рад, что вам нравится, – произнес граф из-за ее спины. – Вам давно пора подумать о том, чтобы несколько... разнообразить свой гардероб. Ваши монашеские одеяния слишком скучны и унылы.

Рука Агаты, рассеянно поглаживавшая ткань, замерла и отдернулась.

Выпрямившись, она отступила, словно ее ударили.

– Я не надену это, – сказала она.

Повернув голову, Агата встретила взгляд настороженных темных глаз.

– Почему?

Она закусила губу.

– Я монахиня.

Дракула наблюдал за ней, сузив глаза.

– Нет, не поэтому. На «Деметре» вы разгуливали с непокрытой головой, и вас это нисколько не занимало. Вы не из тех, для кого каноны и правила значат больше, чем то, что внутри. – Он замолчал. – Вам не понравилось платье?

Агата не отвечала. Изящный наряд лежал на кровати, мягко поблескивая и будто бы издеваясь.

– Я не обязана ничего объяснять вам, – развернувшись и пряча лицо, она устремилась к двери.

– Скажите, – он преградил ей дорогу. – Агата, скажите, в чем дело.

Она закрыла глаза и стиснула зубы.

– Переступив порог монастырской обители, – проговорила она очень медленно, – я дала обещание оставить снаружи суету и тщеславие. Если...

Она умолкла, и, открыв глаза, наткнулась на его скептический взгляд. Пару секунд Дракула рассматривал ее пристально и внимательно, будто оценивая то, что видит.

– Агата, вы не можете пойти на бал в одежде монахини, – спокойно сказал он наконец.

– Я могу вообще туда не ходить, – отозвалась она бесцветным тоном.

Дракула по-прежнему не сводил с нее глаз.

– Вы мне там нужны.

– Вовсе нет.

Он отошел и скрестил на груди руки.

– Хорошо, шутки в сторону. Вы совершенно правы: проводник и помощник, разбирающийся в современности, – это прекрасно, но я без него обойдусь. Четыреста лет обходился, обойдусь и сейчас. Вы мне нужны по другой причине.

Агата подобралась.

Дракула глядел на нее, наклонив голову.

– Мне нужна ваша хватка. Нужна ваша сообразительность, ваши глаза и уши. Нужно ваше умение принимать... неожиданные решения и отыскивать парадоксальные ответы. Но кроме всего этого, – его голос понизился, упав почти до шепота, – Агата, что произойдет, если кто-нибудь из гостей поцарапается?

Агата почувствовала, как у нее от лица отливает краска.

– Такие случаи нередки, – продолжал Дракула. – За столом гостям подают остро наточенные ножи и вилки, бокалы, из которых аристократы вкушают вино, обычно сделаны из тонкого и очень хрупкого стекла. Изящные заколки, которыми дамы украшают волосы, имеют привычку в самый неподходящий момент отстегиваться и падать, целясь в чьи-нибудь руки иглой. Серебряные пряжки лент на портьерах...

– Я поняла, довольно, – Агата подняла руку. – Я пойду с вами.

– Благодарю, – его лицо озарилось нарочито любезной улыбкой.

– И раз перспектива поддаться греху тщеславия настолько пугает вас, – промурлыкал Дракула, – вы можете нарядиться мальчиком.

– Что?

Агата искренне понадеялась, что ослышалась.

– Вы меня поняли, – в его голос вернулись веселые нотки.

– Лучше бы я не... А вам не кажется, – Агата призвала на помощь все свое самообладание, – что для «мальчика» я несколько старовата?

– Предпочитаете назваться моим пожилым голландским кузеном? – граф наклонил голову и провел пальцем по губам. – Нет, думаю, такой вариант не сработает. Для этого вы слишком молоды. 

– Послушайте...

– Приглашение на бал означает определенную форму одежды, – не дав ей договорить, отчеканил Дракула. – Для женщин и для мужчин. Вы не можете пойти туда в менее роскошном наряде, – этим вы скомпрометируете и меня, и себя. И провалите операцию. Если вашу невинную чистоту оскорбляют дамские туалеты, – значит, пойдете в смокинге.

– Я не…

В его глазах шевельнулось сдерживаемое раздражение.

Агата выпрямилась, буквально заставив себя не отводить взгляд. Заныли почти зажившие раны на пальцах.

Дракула кивнул на платье.

– Или это, или мужской костюм.

Агата скривилась.

– Ваш.

Он пожал плечами.

– Других здесь нет.

Некоторое время они молчали, разглядывая друг друга.

– Мужской костюм, – сказала Агата и, не взглянув на платье, вышла из комнаты.

***

Агата нервничала. Они провели на балу чуть более получаса, и чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее в ней крепла уверенность, что для мужчины она ведет себя как-то... неправильно.

Во-первых, она пришла на бал без дамы. Само по себе не критично, тем более, что Дракула заранее позаботился о легенде, согласно которой Агата была его «старинным английским другом, недавно приехавшим в Рим и вынужденным коротать вечера в одиночестве». Для того, чтобы ее поддерживать, достаточно было ходить по залу, знакомиться с рассыпанными по нему, словно горох на заднем дворе, представителями местной знати и улыбаться.

Танцевать она отказалась.

К счастью, Дракула не настаивал. «Если уж вы категорически не способны пригласить даму на танец, – займите место в зрительном зале и изображайте романтического героя», – развеселился он, заметив, какой ужас отразился в глазах Агаты при первом же намеке какой-то итальянской княгини на то, что у ее дочери как раз свободна следующая мазурка. Свирепо взглянув на графа, Агата вежливо улыбнулась синьоре и дала понять, что подобная честь, увы, не для нее, в свою очередь намекнув, – о Господи! – на подагру.

Сделав глоток из бокала с шампанским, Агата бросила взгляд в одно из зеркал на противоположной стене.

В зеркале отражался молодой человек в смокинге, с волнистыми рыжими волосами, заплетенными в косу.

– Ваш выбор одежды оказался как нельзя кстати, – прозвучал у нее за спиной голос графа. – Если бы вы согласились на платье, то были бы куда сильней ограничены в передвижениях, – явно догадываясь, о чем она думает, произнес он. – Наслаждайтесь преимуществами противоположного пола, Агата. Впрочем, – добавил Дракула, заметив гневное выражение на ее лице, – не советую уходить от меня далеко.

– Да, я помню, – Агата поставила бокал на стол с напитками и повернулась к графу. – Кто-нибудь плюнет кровью, и вас перекосит.

Дракула лениво хмыкнул, показывая, что оценил шутку.

– Приятно, что в этом мире еще остались люди, готовые честно и преданно исполнять свой долг. Но я имел в виду не меня и вас.

Она вопросительно подняла брови.

– У герцога при дворе царят весьма свободные нравы, – сказал Дракула, пристально глядя на нее, – и если его приближенные сосредоточены в основном на дамах, то сам он предпочитает красивых мужчин.

– Ну, значит, мне ничего не грозит, – беззаботно сказала Агата.

Дракула наклонил голову.

– Но вы красивы, Агата, – проговорил он. – Неужели вам не известно об этом?

Агата рассматривала проходящего мимо статного незнакомца, увешанного орденами. Она рассеянно пожала плечами.

– У нас с вами разные представления о красоте.

Обернувшись, она взглянула на графа. В его глазах отражался веселый вопрос.

– Вы называете мух «милыми крошками».

Дракула расхохотался.

– Вы правы – герцог значительно более привередлив.

Агата кивнула.

– Никогда не поздно и вам научиться. Разборчивость – добродетель, – сказала она, сардонически усмехнувшись, и добавила, сменив тему: – Напомните мне еще раз, как выглядит Голдсмит. Сложно поймать преступника, когда отсутствует хотя бы словесный портрет.

– Я не говорил вам, как он выглядит, – ответил Дракула, пропустив мимо ушей насмешку. – О том, какова его внешность, мне известно лишь в общих чертах. Но не беспокойтесь: когда он появится, я узнаю его.

Агата не удержалась.

– Сердце подскажет?

Он усмехнулся.

– Скорее уж, память. Память и ненависть, – тихо добавил он, – верные гончие, от которых так сложно уйти. Что вам, дорогая Агата, я думаю, хорошо знакомо.

– Почему вы так думаете? – подняв голову, она посмотрела ему в глаза; в жарко натопленном бальном зале неожиданно сделалось холодно.

Во взгляде графа на миг промелькнуло нечто вроде сочувствия.

– А как иначе вы смогли бы меня настичь? – спросил он, улыбаясь одними губами.

Агата сдержала желание потрогать зарубцевавшийся шрам на шее и отвернулась.

– Что ж, как бы Голдсмит ни выглядел, если я правильно понимаю, здесь, в этом зале, его нет, – нарочито спокойным тоном сказала она.

Дракула кивнул в знак согласия.

– Вовсе не обязательно, что когда он появится, сразу окажется тут: как я успел узнать, никто из попавшего в мои руки списка с ним напрямую не связан, и лично герцог вряд ли мог его пригласить.

– Значит, его приглашение – очередная подделка, – кивнула Агата задумчиво.

– Не более чем удачное алиби, если он хочет ограбить дом или похитить кого-нибудь из гостей.

Агата нахмурилась.

– Нам следует обыскать виллу, – сказала она. – И лучше – прямо сейчас, пока большинство развлекается и танцует. Через пару часов они разбредутся по коридорам и будуарам, и отыскать среди них нужного человека будет не проще, чем иголку в стоге сена.

На лице Дракулы отразилось изумление.

– Агата, вы предлагаете прочесать пять этажей и около пятидесяти комнат за время кадрили?

– Следующий – котильон, – отмахнулась Агата. – Мы успеем. Особенно если разделимся.

– И вы не боитесь бродить по вилле одна, без защиты?

– Я смогу постоять за себя.

– Не сомневаюсь.

Дракула смотрел на нее с легкой улыбкой, словно ему было интересно, какую еще безумную идею она предложит.

– Вы останетесь в зале и, пользуясь вашим вампирским шармом, опросите нежных девиц на выданье и их матушек, – продолжила Агата. – Вдруг кто-нибудь все-таки видел Голдсмита. Тем временем я...

– О, граф Дракула!

Агата и Дракула обернулись.

Нет, только не это.

К ним приближался лорд Рэвен. За ним, как и во время плавания на «Деметре», неотступно следовал его молодой слуга-компаньон.

Агата едва не выругалась. Ведь Дракула говорил, что они собирались уехать в Америку. Что этому идиоту вздумалось делать в Риме? Она окинула мужчин быстрым взглядом.

Лорд Рэвен выглядел румяным, довольным и жаждущим более чем тесного общения с графом. Шедший чуть позади него Адиса сверкал глазами исподлобья – злобно и хищно; скользившая по его губам усмешка вопила: «Попались!».

Агата вспомнила, при каких обстоятельствах она и Дракула покидали корабль, и сердце ее упало.

– Спокойно, – не оборачиваясь и швырнув в лорда Рэвена самой обаятельной из своих улыбок, тихо сказал граф. – Они вас не знают.

– Зато знают вас, – опустив голову и делая вид, что поправляет лацканы смокинга, прошептала Агата. – Подозревают. Да что там подозревают, взгляните вы только на него, – он мечтает стереть вас в порошок.

– Он влюблен в меня, с первого взгляда, – устало сказал Дракула.

Агата закатила глаза.

– Надо будет проследить за тем, чтобы вам подбирали доноров поскромнее. Вообще-то, я об Адисе.

– Спокойно!

Агата расправила плечи и оглянулась, снова взглянув в направлении молодых людей. Те неумолимо приближались.

Нужно было что-то делать, и быстро.

Она развернулась к Дракуле.

– Вы съели Моцарта.

Граф выглядел удивленным всего секунду.

– Откуда вы знаете?

– Харкер рассказал.

Пауза.

– Да, и что?

– Это значит, что вы умеете играть на рояле.

– На клавесине.

– Какая разница? – схватив Дракулу за локоть, Агата потащила его в одну из боковых гостиных. – Садитесь и играйте, – толкнув графа на банкетку перед инструментом, прошипела она.

– Что играть? – спросил Дракула, вежливо скалясь в ответ на удивленные взгляды тут же окруживших их гостей.

– О, да что угодно, – сказала Агата. – Просто отвлеките их. А я пока что... – она помедлила – прогуляюсь. Надеюсь, вы не будете скучать.

– Агата, – глядя на нее поверх клавиатуры рояля, проговорил граф, – для того, чтобы их отвлечь, есть куча более простых способов.

– Я знаю, – кивнула Агата. – Они мне не подходят.

С этими словами она развернулась и пошла прочь.

За ее спиной зазвучала незнакомая и очень красивая мелодия.

***

На первом этаже не то, чтобы особо было что обыскивать. Пройдясь от выходившего на лоджию у фасада центрального зала в одну, потом в другую сторону и заглянув в несколько боковых будуаров и ниш, Агата вынуждена была признать, что если кому-то и пришло бы в голову скрываться здесь, понадобилось бы ровно десять минут для того, чтобы изловить подобного дурака. Выйдя еще раз на лоджию и ради очистки совести окинув пристальным взглядом сад, она вернулась обратно в центральный зал и оттуда через небольшой коридор вышла к узкой винтовой лестнице.

Агата постояла некоторое время, рассматривая слабо освещенный редкими факелами уходящий вниз спиральный пролет. Из глубокой каменной шахты тянуло влажностью и свежим ветром. Должно быть, прямо под ней расположен подземный ход, и вряд ли он очень длинный, решила Агата. Она как раз принялась раздумывать, не стоит ли это проверить, когда рядом с ней над лестницей возникла голова Дракулы.

– Долго же вы их развлекали, – не оборачиваясь, сказала Агата.

Дракула кивнул и склонился ниже.

– Пока не понял, что вот-вот начну играть неопубликованные пьесы.

– Мучили?.. – спросила Агата с надеждой.

– На языке вертелись.

Она поморщилась.

– Меня стошнит сейчас.

Дракула разогнулся.

– Не смотрите вниз.

Агата резко выпрямилась и воззрилась на графа.

– У вас что, уже есть идеи, где может быть Голдсмит?

Дракула пожал плечами.

– Всего одна. Но зато абсолютно верная. Он в будуаре на четвертом этаже, – Дракула указал глазами куда-то вверх. – Лежит и ожидает своей никчемной участи.

– Поскольку здесь я ничего... – Агата осеклась. – Ну, конечно. – Она оперлась на парапет, окружающий лестницу. – У вас шпионы среди гостей. Поэтому вы не возражали, когда я предложила обыскать виллу. Вам было на руку, чтобы я ушла, пока вы дурачили Рэвена и его слугу.

Граф улыбнулся.

– Любовника, – напомнил он и поднял палец. – Адиса – его любовник, так что его интерес ко мне напрямую был связан с моим собственным – предполагаемым – интересом к лорду. Как только мы прояснили это досадное недоразумение, они от меня отстали. Что до шпионов, – согласитесь, это куда удобней, чем сломя голову бегать в смокинге по пяти этажам.

Агата фыркнула.

– И вы еще хотели, чтоб я вам доверяла. Наверху, говорите, – задумчиво протянула она. – А почему лежит? Ваши люди его поймали?

– Поймали и обезвредили, – ответил Дракула удовлетворенно.

Представив, что могло означать «обезвредить» в понимании графа и его людей, Агата нахмурилась.

– В смысле, ударили от всей души канделябром? – мрачно предположила она.

– Нет, усыпили, – губы Дракулы дрожали от сдерживаемого смеха. – Насколько я знаю своих... друзей, Голдсмит проспит до утра.

Агата кивнула. Это было куда лучше, чем она ожидала, но оставался другой, не менее важный вопрос.

– Что вы с ним сделаете? Съедите его?

– А вы позволите? – спросил Дракула с любопытством.

– А вы нуждаетесь в гувернантках? – удивилась Агата. – С каких пор?

Он шевельнулся, почти вплотную приблизившись к ней.

– Возможно, с тех пор, как научился не говорить с набитым ртом, – глядя на нее сверху вниз, сказал он негромко.

Агата вздрогнула, но глаз не отвела.

С минуту он изучающе рассматривал ее.

– Я не питаюсь убийцами и грязными подонками, – заметил наконец. – Боюсь испортить вкус.

– Неужто оставите его полиции? – спросила Агата недоверчиво.

Граф равнодушно повел плечом.

– Им не привыкать собирать отбросы. Но прежде я хотел бы кое в чем убедиться. – Пойдемте. – Он развернулся и, не оглядываясь, двинулся вперед – туда, где за поворотом скрывалась лестница, ведущая наверх.

Не говоря ни слова, Агата последовала за ним.

***

Первым, что Агата увидела, войдя за Дракулой в небольшой будуар, была фигура мужчины, лежащего на диване у ближайшей стены. Грудь мужчины мерно вздымалась, одна рука, не поместившись на узком сиденье, свисала вниз. Осторожно, словно могла ненароком разбудить спящего, Агата приблизилась и заглянула ему в лицо.

И отшатнулась.

– Как его настоящее имя? – спросила она хрипло.

– Этого я у моих шпионов не узнавал, – Дракула подошел и встал рядом.

– Разумеется, – тихо сказала Агата. Она сделала еще один шаг назад и замерла. – Вы же и так знаете, – ее голос сорвался. – Поэтому и позвали меня сюда. Поэтому привезли в Рим.

Она огляделась, ища глазами, куда сесть. Сейчас ей только обморока не хватало.

– Агата, послушайте... – начал Дракула.

– Это мой муж, – оборвала его Агата. Заметив пару кресел недалеко от двери, выходящей на балкон, она прошла туда. – Мой муж, Абрахам Ван Хельсинг, – повторила она, опустившись в кресло.

Несколько мгновений она сидела, уставясь невидящим взглядом перед собой.

– Здесь душно. Откройте окно. Пожалуйста, – сказала она наконец, повернувшись к графу. – Можете сделать для меня такую малость?

– Агата, вы... неправильно поняли.

Дракула стоял на прежнем месте и выглядел... растерянным? Да нет, должно быть, ей показалось.

Агата вопросительно приподняла бровь.

– Так просветите меня, – сказала она желчно. – Как вы там говорили на корабле – я проигрывала с самого начала? О, теперь я вам верю. – Она посмотрела на спящего. – Блестящая игра.

Дракула медленно подошел и уселся в соседнее кресло.

Агата откинулась назад и отвернулась.

Она вдруг ощутила такую усталость, какой не испытывала никогда прежде – даже придя в себя на «Деметре», измученная и уверенная, что не дотянет до следующего утра.

– Вы знаете, – она коснулась шрама на шее. – Знаете все. Все про него и меня. Не сомневаюсь, вы... просмотрели внимательно. Вы наслаждались?..

А он умеет ругаться, отметила она с неожиданно накатившим весельем. Только слова непонятные.

– Это румынский?

– Сосредоточьтесь, Агата, – голос Дракулы звучал раздраженно. Она коротко покосилась на графа и молча уставилась в потолок.

Это не было предательством. То, что он сделал. Конечно, нет. Тогда почему так больно?

– Вы хотели мне отплатить за свое унижение, за то, что я пыталась бросить вам вызов, и за то, что дразнила вас, – проговорила, сглотнув подступившую горечь. – Что же, вы нашли идеальный способ.

Она ожидала чего угодно – новых ругательств, вспышки животной ярости, саркастических замечаний, но ответом ей был лишь сердитый вздох.

– Агата, если бы я хотел посмотреть, как вы сидите в кресле и упиваетесь собственными страданиями, я придумал бы более удобный план, чем тащить вас через полконтинента, путешествуя впроголодь на перекладных.

Агата вздрогнула. Развернувшись, она недоверчиво посмотрела на него. Несколько мгновений она задумчиво его разглядывала, а после невольно хмыкнула. В самом деле.

– Ну, наконец-то. – Знакомая улыбка тронула его губы. – Я уж думал, что потерял вас.

– Что это такое? – кивнула Агата на спящего.

Дракула помолчал.

– Вы правы, я знаю, кто он, – сказал он наконец. – И вы знали, что я узнаю это. И все равно позволили мне...

– Я спасала Мину.

Их взгляды встретились.

– Вы спасали Мину, – медленно повторил он. – А еще вы бежали.

Агата отвернулась. Что она могла ответить? Это была правда.

– Все, кого я встречал на своем пути, бежали, – говорил тем временем Дракула. – Ни разу за четыреста лет не видел я человека, который бы, узнав, кто я, не бросился наутек. Но вы бежали не от меня.

– Дракула...

– На лезвии ножа не так много, чтобы прочесть и понять, – граф перебил ее. – Разрозненные картинки, мысли и ощущения. Первым обычно идет характер, затем раскрываются детские склонности, может, – примесь привычек или любимый цвет. Но в вашей крови было имя. Вам не принадлежавшее, ядовитое, – оно будто... сжигало вас изнутри.

– Никто в монастыре не называл меня этим именем, – прошептала Агата. – Никто не знал его.

Дракула качнул головой.

– Просто сестра Агата. Я ведь не сразу понял, – добавил он. – Я был немного... взволнован, как вы могли заметить, – сказал он в ответ на ее скептический взгляд. – Взволнован и раздражен.

– Спектакль с волком был абсолютно мерзким.

Он рассмеялся.

– А мыши – шумными. Агата, вы не боялись ни того, ни другого, вы открыли ворота, хоть были не до конца уверены, что я не смогу войти. Вы провоцировали меня.

– Я об этом жалею.

– Напрасно.

На некоторое время в комнате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь дыханием пленника.

– Вы ничего не боялись, – повторил Дракула. – Но стоило мне сказать: «Ван Хельсинг» – и мужество изменило вам.

Снова повисло молчание.

– Зачем вы меня привели сюда? – спросила Агата.

Вместо ответа Дракула потянулся к внутреннему карману смокинга, достал из него какой-то предмет и положил на подлокотник рядом с ее рукой.

Агата взяла предмет и принялась рассматривать в свете свечей.

Это был складной нож, похожий на тот, которым она надрезала свою ладонь в их первую встречу в монастыре.

– Я говорил, что ищу Ван Хельсинга, чтобы взыскать долг, – глядя на нож, сказал Дракула. Затем поднял голову. – Взыскать с него, а не с вас.

Его глаза смотрели на нее спокойно и прямо. Вопросы, толпившиеся в сознании, застыли у края этого взгляда и растаяли на губах. 

Она отвернулась и принялась вертеть в руках нож. Скользнув по рукоятке, ее пальцы наткнулись на незаметный рычаг. С коротким щелчком из рукоятки выдвинулось лезвие.

– Если я правильно понял, прошло... шесть лет с тех пор, как вы от него сбежали, – негромко произнес Дракула.

– И все эти годы не было дня, когда я не думала бы о том, что он придет за мной, – сказала Агата глухо.

Дракула кивнул и поднялся.

– Ему дали двойную дозу снотворного. Он не проснется ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Помедлив, Агата тоже встала. Сделав пару шагов, застыла, словно диван, к которому она подошла, преграждал ей путь. 

Сжав в задрожавшей внезапно руке нож, она посмотрела в лицо Ван Хельсинга. Широкое и мясистое, с глубокими линиями морщин, обрамленное короткой седой бородой. Спящий, он выглядел мирным и безмятежным.

Беззащитным – вот как он выглядел.

Агата сглотнула.

Позади раздались шаги Дракулы.

– Агата, не медлите.

Она не пошевелилась.

– Закончите это, и пойдем. Ночь на исходе, – сказал Дракула. – Я достаточно отвратительно провел здесь время, чтобы еще умирать из-за него.

Агата молчала, не сводя глаз с распростертого на диване человека. Глядя на то, как поднимается и опускается его грудь под белоснежной рубашкой, как падает свет на лацканы дорогого смокинга, как подрагивают ресницы во сне.

– Нет, – сказала она негромко.

– Агата? – Дракула, казалось, не понял.

– Нет, – повернувшись к нему, повторила она.

Глаза Дракулы сузились.

– Не говорите мне, что вам жаль его.

Она глубоко вдохнула, помотав головой.

– Я знаю, что он с вами делал, – Дракула подошел ближе; его голос был тихим и страшным, – я все это видел. Каждый день, каждый вздох, каждый ваш крик, ваши попытки воззвать к его разуму, ваши стоны, ваши мольбы. Агата, он не стоит вашего всепрощения. Бешеному псу оно и то нужней, чем ему.

Агата молчала.

– Я сделал бы это сам, – сказал Дракула, – но это не мой враг. Агата, он ваш. Убейте его.

– Нет!

Она отшвырнула нож, и он зазвенел, покатившись по полу. Обхватив себя руками, Агата согнулась и закусила губу, боясь завыть, как животное.

– Нет, вы слышите, – нет!

Она шагнула прочь от дивана и отвернулась, дрожа всем телом. Годами копившаяся в душе и искавшая выхода боль прорвалась наружу, и, не в силах остановить ее, она просто дала ей волю.

Когда она осознала, что плачет, уткнувшись в чью-то широкую грудь, и чьи-то руки обнимают ее, удерживая на месте, Агата подняла голову.

– Пожалуйста, уведи меня отсюда, – сказала она, поймав взгляд темных глаз.

– Хорошо.

Пол ушел из-под ног, и голова закружилась.

Агата прижалась к чужой груди и закрыла глаза.

***

– Рад, что тебе лучше.

Дракула сидел у камина, вытянув ноги к огню. При ее появлении он обернулся.

Агата молча кивнула.

– Сколько я пробыла...

– Три дня.

Она кивнула еще раз.

– Я в порядке, – сказала в ответ на его незаданный вопрос, подошла к камину и устроилась в кресле напротив. – По крайней мере, физически.

Дракула рассеянно качнул головой.

– Я вызывал врача, – заметил он, потянувшись за хрустальным бокалом, стоящим рядом на столике, – он сказал, что налицо сильное нервное потрясение, но ты в целом здорова, и все, что тебе нужно, – полноценный отдых и сон.

Агата улыбнулась.

– Хорошо, что я догадалась наладить поставки, – сказала она, махнув рукой на бокал. – В противном случае я могла бы проснуться в совсем другом мире.

Было трудно понять, была ли усмешка Дракулы на самом деле кривой, или ее исказили тени, игравшие гранями хрусталя.

– Я давно довольствуюсь малым, – сказал он негромко.

Несколько минут в комнате было слышно только потрескивание дров в камине.

Дракула нарушил молчание первым.

– Расскажи мне, – попросил он, отставив опустевший бокал.

Агата пожала плечами.

– Ты все это знаешь.

Он покачал головой.

– Расскажи.

Агата провела пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и подергала нити, вылезшие из потертой обивки.

Откинувшись в кресле назад, она прикрыла глаза.

– Я родилась в семье небогатого голландского фермера в одном из пригородов Амстердама. У моего отца были планы, как обеспечить твердое будущее всем своим детям, хотя, разумеется, у него было больше надежды на братьев. – Она улыбнулась, грустно и чуть рассеянно. – Нас было трое, я – средняя. По наступлении совершеннолетия старший брат уехал учиться в столицу, с карманами, набитыми деньгами и отцовским тщеславием. Младший сбежал в Амстердам через пару месяцев, когда ему сравнялось пятнадцать, – устроился клерком к торговцу сыром. А я прогнала одного из первых своих ухажеров.

– Бедный деревенский простофиля, – Дракула усмехнулся.

– Он был деловым партнером отца! – Агата старалась, чтобы ее голос звучал возмущенно, но мешали веселые искры в его глазах. – Не стоит недооценивать деревенских мальчишек, – тихо сказала она, – при всех их наивности и простодушии, большая часть из них добры и сердечны. Никто из них был не повинен в том, что они были мне не нужны.

– Что-то подсказывает мне, дорогая Агата, – заметил Дракула, – что до поры до времени тебе никто вообще не был нужен.

– Именно так, – она улыбнулась. – Я говорила, что отец был небогат, но у людей, подобных ему, бывают свои причуды. Я была его слабостью. В шестнадцать мне это виделось так, будто он уступает моей несгибаемой воле, но позже, значительно позже я поняла, что любой другой выдал бы меня за первого, кто посватался бы, вместо того, чтобы тратить средства, которые и без того было сложно назвать приданым, на уроки латыни, греческого и книги по астрономии и математике – вряд ли все это окупалось моей готовностью вести дела фермы и содержать в порядке счета.

– Но так не могло продолжаться вечно.

Агата кивнула.

– Вампиров не было под рукой. Когда мне исполнилось двадцать три, – продолжила она, ухмыльнувшись при виде того, как поползла вверх его бровь, – отец поставил мне ультиматум: или я выхожу замуж, или иду в монастырь.

Дракула смотрел на нее, наклонив голову.

– Горький на вкус разговор. И жестокий. Потом сразу свадьба – без перехода.

– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – она отвернулась и принялась смотреть на огонь. – Но я пошла за Ван Хельсинга не потому, что иначе меня ждало бы платье монашки. – Агата умолкла. – Ужаснее всего было то, что я любила его.

Дракула молча слушал.

– До двадцати трех лет, – продолжала Агата, – я выезжала из города, где мы жили, всего, наверное, раза два или три. – Андреас, мой старший брат, завел знакомства в столице. – Она вздохнула. – Молодой человек с перспективами. Ван Хельсинг был его другом, или, вернее, учителем, – так Андреас представил его. Можно вообразить, кем казался столичный ученый, педант и щеголь, в крохотном захолустном местечке, где лучшей новостью считаются упавшие цены на овощи и сшитый к празднику выходной костюм.

Вновь воцарилась долгая тишина.

– Андреас был от него без ума, – наконец сказала Агата. – Еще до того, как привез его к нам, все уши мне про него прожужжал. Так что Ван Хельсинг успел заранее мне надоесть, и я решила, что он точно мне не понравится. Прибавить к этому то, как я тогда представляла ученых… – она усмехнулась. – Я думала, это какой-нибудь пожилой надутый индюк. Но я ошибалась.

– Он был изысканным, еще молодым и блестящим, – пробормотал Дракула.

Агата кивнула.

– Знал пять или шесть языков, увлекался алхимией, рассказывал удивительные истории о своих приключениях в дальних странах, был обходителен и умен.

– Легко влюбиться.

Она снова кивнула.

– Мы уехали с ним в столицу сразу же после свадьбы. Даже на день не задержались. Он говорил, что не может ждать. Мечтает открыть передо мной двери своего дома.

Никто из них не спешил прервать последовавшее молчание.

– В первую брачную ночь он избил меня так, что утром я с трудом поднялась с постели, – отвернувшись от пламени, Агата посмотрела на Дракулу. – Я полюбила монстра, – глядя ему в глаза, сказала она.

– Ты от него сбежала, – спокойно напомнил Дракула.

Она кивнула.

– Через полгода. Когда не осталось уже ни надежд, ни чувств, ни полностью целых ребер. Мчалась вперед, не оглядываясь, добралась до парома в Англию, где он и нашел меня. Он сказал, я должна быть благодарна ему за то, что он спас меня от судьбы портовой шлюхи.

Она стиснула пальцами подлокотник.

Дракула наклонился и, взяв кочергу, поворошил поленья в камине.

– По крайней мере, теперь я понимаю, почему ты отказалась от платья, – проговорил он, выпрямляясь.

Агата бросила на него короткий взгляд, но ничего не ответила.

– Когда я опять оказалась в том доме, то поняла: что бы ни случилось, долго мне не протянуть, – сказала она. – Или он убьет меня, или я убью себя сама. Мне удалось связаться с братом, – продолжила она после небольшой паузы. – Когда Ван Хельсинг был в отъезде, Андреас помог мне проникнуть на паром под чужим именем, и я все-таки сбежала. В Англию. Но там...

Она встала и принялась ходить по комнате.

– Я постоянно думала о нем, – сказала медленно, будто сама не веря в то, что говорит. – Я не могла спокойно спать, а перед сном по многу раз обходила дом, проверяя, крепко ли заперты замки. Однажды мне почудилось, что я увидела его на улице. После этого я собралась и уехала, никому не сказав куда и не оставив адреса для писем. Хотела написать Андреасу, но побоялась, что если он узнает, где я, узнает и Ван Хельсинг. Месяцев шесть я просто металась по Европе, пока не добралась до Венгрии.

Остановившись, она оперлась на спинку кресла, в котором до этого сидела, и посмотрела на Дракулу.

– В монастыре ты более не тот, кем был когда-то, – промолвила она. – Монахини отрешены от жизни, одеты одинаково. Для чужака – все на одно лицо. И если это не спасение, то что? К тому же, – Агата улыбнулась, – там были книги. Возможность изучать господний мир и помогать другим. Я была почти счастлива.

Она обошла кресло кругом и снова села.

– Знала бы я тогда, что мне хватит двух с половиной лет, чтобы вернуть всю свою самонадеянность и беспечность, – она подняла руку и провела пальцами по мраморному краю каминной полки.

Дракула выпрямился в кресле.

– Агата, если ты о том, что произошло в монастыре...

– Все эти люди… – продолжила она, будто не слыша. – Все, кто ко мне обращался… «Сестра Агата разбирается в разных штуках. Сестра Агата поможет», – так они говорили. И каждый раз, когда они искали меня, я откликалась на зов. – Она обернулась к Дракуле. – Но вправду ли я помогала им, или мне просто хотелось верить, что я – не то, что обо мне сказал Ван Хельсинг?

Дракула попытался возразить, но она остановила его.

– Ты не все знаешь, – сказала она тихо. – То, что ты видел, это не все.

Дракула нахмурился.

– Кровь нельзя обмануть. Она все помнит.

Агата покачала головой.

– Как видно, не всегда. Ты прочел в моей то, что я рассказала тебе сейчас. Это отпечаталось у меня в памяти очень четко. Словно это было вчера. Все мысли, события, все детали. Но было другое. То, что скрывалось во тьме. О чем я избегала думать, что гнала от себя и обходила седьмой дорогой при свете дня. Оно всегда было там, но слишком размыто, чтобы я могла хотя бы понять, что это. Меньше, чем сон, – видения и обрывки. Свет, повозка, грунтовые дороги, какие-то крики. Его... его лицо. – Она замолчала, не отрывая от Дракулы глаз. – Но той ночью... Той ночью, когда я снова увидела его… Когда он был так близко, – должно быть, что-то сдвинулось внутри меня. И я… Теперь я помню все. Я знаю, что он тогда сделал.

Дракула долго молчал.

– Когда это произошло? – спросил тихо.

– Когда он вернул меня.

– Это всего лишь прошлое, – Дракула качнул головой и откинулся назад. – Это всего лишь прошлое. Он больше тебя не достанет. – Он жестом остановил ее, не дав заговорить. – То, что я рассказал о нем на «Деметре», – правда. Ни ты, ни твой отец не могли знать об этом, он годами вел двойную жизнь. То, что мне удалось поймать его на вилле Медичи, – огромная удача. Я предпочел бы покончить с ним там и тогда…

Агата поморщилась.

– ...но если ты решила иначе, пусть так и будет. Я отдал его полицейским, и лучшее, что с ним может случиться, это повешение: он совершил достаточно для вынесения приговоров в паре десятков стран.

Агата молчала.

– Он больше тебя не тронет.

Агата опустила руки на колени и уставилась на них.

– Ты не понимаешь, – сказала она, рассматривая тонкие вены, проступающие под кожей. – Ты не понимаешь. Я не хочу этого знать. – Она глубоко вздохнула. – Я не хочу этого помнить.

Он наклонился вперед и нашел ее руку.

Агата подняла голову.

– Забери у меня это, – сказала она.

Дракула неверяще уставился на нее. Впервые она видела его таким шокированным.

– Что ты?..

– Забери это, – повторила она. – Я же знаю, ты можешь.

Дракула отпустил ее руку и выпрямился.

– Агата, ты понимаешь?..

– Более чем.

Он провел рукой по лицу.

– Нет, – проговорил он негромко.

– Дракула…

– Я больше трех месяцев пил только кровь доноров, – прервал он ее резким тоном.

Они развернулись и посмотрели на стоящий на столике пустой бокал.

– Это не то же самое, что выпить ее из жертвы, – сказал Дракула. – Я научился утолять физический голод и, даже, возможно, контролировать себя. Но это еще не все.

Агата молчала.

– Есть и другой голод, не тот, что уходит с насыщением. – Взяв со стола бокал, Дракула перевернул его и вытряхнул на руку оставшуюся на дне каплю. Покатал ее на ладони, подцепил одним пальцем и медленно слизнул языком. Посмотрел на Агату. – Голод, о котором я старался не думать. А теперь ты хочешь…

– Я прошу тебя помочь мне, – сказала Агата тихо.

Он усмехнулся.

– Ты предлагаешь мне живое биение пульса взамен «цивилизованного» рациона, и ждешь, что я не потеряю голову.

– На «Деметре» у тебя получилось.

– На «Деметре» у меня не было выбора.

Она смотрела на него в упор.

– Зато теперь есть.

– Агата...

– Забери у меня это, – снова сказала она.

Дракула потер переносицу.

– Дело в конце концов не только в том, чтобы остановиться вовремя, – проговорил он. – Даже если я и сумею прервать… контакт и не выпить тебя залпом, – сделать то, что ты хочешь, не так-то просто. – Он поморщился. – Честно сказать, я вообще не уверен, что такое возможно.

Она открыла рот, чтобы возразить.

– Я пью кровь и считываю из нее память, характерные особенности и таланты, – остановил ее Дракула. – Это все равно что переписать страницу из книги. Переписать, а не вырвать. Сами воспоминания остаются у жертвы.

– Харкер забыл Мину, – сказала Агата.

Дракула нахмурился.

– Я торопился с ним.

– Торопился?! Он провел у тебя в замке больше месяца!

– А мог провести всю жизнь.

Агата устало потерла глаза.

– Ты замечал когда-нибудь, что твои шутки кажутся смешными тебе одному?

Он улыбнулся.

– Нечасто. Как ты могла увидеть еще на «Деметре», я не то, чтобы хорошо умею ладить с людьми.

Агата вздохнула.

– Вернемся к Харкеру.

Дракула согласно кивнул.

– Пользуясь твоей же... терминологией, – продолжила Агата, – ты пил его залпом, и потому...

– И потому, должно быть, по ходу дела разрушил то, что не собирался, – закончил Дракула. – Агата, воспоминания – тонкая вещь, – сказал он уже серьезно. – Они вплетены в сознание, в тело, душу, соединяясь между собой сотней связей. Тронешь одну нить, – за ней потянется десять. – Он замолчал. – Будь по-другому, – если бы я мог фильтровать навыки, воспоминания и умения, не выбирал бы своих жертв так тщательно.

Агата задумчиво посмотрела на него. Было странно слышать это признание, еще более странно – осознавать, что понимаешь, о чем он говорит, и даже почти сочувствовать. Если бы только речь шла о научных знаниях или каких-нибудь древних книгах, а не о людях, которых он съел.

– Раз получилось с Харкером, получится и со мной, – сказала она уверенно. – Мои исследования научили меня тому, что даже случайный результат можно повторить.

Дракула не ответил. Видно было, что он колеблется.

Агата встала и посмотрела на него.

– Я не смогу с этим жить, – сказала она, развернулась и пошла к выходу.

– Я должен подумать, – раздался его голос, когда Агата взялась за ручку двери. Она обернулась. – Недолго. Всего пару дней.

Агата кивнула и вышла.

***

Около недели – до пятницы – Агата провела в каком-то подобии оцепенения. Все следы недомогания исчезли полностью, и лежать в постели стало невыносимо, а ничего другого делать толком не получалось. Гулять в саду было скучно, читать не хотелось, а знакомых и друзей в Риме у нее не было.

Дракула после их разговора в тот же вечер уехал в библиотеку Валличельяна – где, по его словам, было одно из самых обширных в Европе собраний материалов о вампирах, – и, похоже, там поселился. Несколько раз он приходил домой за пару часов до восхода солнца, после чего спал весь день и уходил опять. Агата педантично следила за тем, чтобы со станции переливания крови поступали пробирки с драгоценной жидкостью, но это занимало у нее едва ли пару часов в день. Все остальное время она была предоставлена самой себе.

Она обошла дом сверху донизу и заглянула во все его уголки. Обнаружила на чердаке коллекцию старых картин, а в одной из закрытых комнат – диван эпохи Людовика XVIII. Одному Богу было известно, как он туда попал. Несколько раз она сходила на рынок и купила восхитительной свежей зелени.

В концу недели Агате стало казаться, что она сходит с ума.

Вечером, спустившись в гостиную, она твердо решила поговорить с Дракулой, но он опередил ее.

– Завтра, – сказал он вместо приветствия.

Агата прошла в комнату и опустилась на диван.

Дракула сидел в кресле у камина и смотрел на огонь.

– В библиотеке, – начал он, – я нашел старые записи. Датированные четырнадцатым веком и ранее. Легенды о вампирах и ведьмах, хроники средневековых судебных процессов, воспоминания охотников на детей ночи и тому подобное. Насколько я понял, никто из вампиров прежде не экспериментировал с памятью, – протянул он медленно. – Зато многие искали способ избавиться от одержимости человеческой кровью. Один такой жил в восемнадцатом веке в Италии. Его архив сохранился практически целиком. Там оказалось много интересного.

Подняв голову, Дракула посмотрел на Агату. Она сидела молча, в ожидании продолжения.

– Его звали герцог Констанца, – сказал Дракула, – в его дневнике описаны эксперименты, которые он проводил с одним из слуг. Юноша обладал феноменальной памятью, и герцогу хотелось перенять ее. Судя по записям, он потратил на это немало времени. Память его лучше не стала, но на четвертой неделе занятий выяснилось, что герцог научился каким-то образом вытаскивать из чужого разума отдельные воспоминания, чувства и мысли.

Агата слушала, затаив дыхание.

– Там есть… рецепт? – решилась она спросить после недолгой паузы.

– Да, – отозвался Дракула. – И я уверен, что смогу повторить это. Но риск остается, и довольно большой. Речь не идет о смерти или физических ранах, – сказал он, предвосхищая новые возражения. – Но ты можешь забыть то, что хотела бы помнить, вплоть до собственного имени или любого события из твоей жизни. Не говоря о том, что отыскать воспоминание среди многих других, отделить от них, вынуть, не повредив ничего по ходу, и сохранить свой собственный разум ясным, – задача, к которой Констанца и близко не подходил. Здесь мне придется идти по нетронутой почве.

Дракула постучал по подлокотнику кресла пальцами и надолго умолк.

– Ты сказал, что сумеешь, – упрямо проговорила Агата. 

– Я могу попытаться, – негромко ответил он.

Агата кивнула.

– Ты сказал – завтра. Когда?

Дракула тряхнул головой, будто прогоняя навязчивые мысли.

– Вечером, – сказал он; ей показалось, что он подавил вздох. – Мне нужно кое-что подготовить. Сколько у тебя есть донорской крови?

Агата задумалась.

– Двухдневный запас.

– Хорошо, – он кивнул. – Достаточно для того, чтобы я был сыт и для того, чтобы не сорвался. Надеюсь, в погребе есть приличное красное вино. На то, что мы задумали сделать, потребуется не менее двух часов и пинты полторы твоей крови, так что после того, как все завершится, тебе нужно будет восстановить силы.

Согласно качнув головой, Агата встала.

– Что еще тебе может быть нужно?

Он поднял голову и взглянул на нее.

– Немного удачи и побольше твоей уникальной дерзости, дорогая Агата. Боюсь, я недостаточно долго пил твою кровь.

Она рассмеялась.

***

– Мы можем не делать этого.

Агата вздрогнула и, отвернувшись от окна, улыбнулась сидящему на диване Дракуле.

– Да, я знаю, – поскольку мы пока ничего не сделали, вся моя память еще при мне, – сказала она.

Сделав пару шагов, она подошла к придвинутому к дивану сервировочному столику.

На столике стояли бутылка вина и бокал, несколько пробирок со свежей кровью и графин с чистой водой. В углу дивана лежал аккуратно сложенный шерстяной плед.

– Это точно все, что нам нужно? – спросила у Дракулы.

– Да.

Агата молча кивнула и рассеянно провела рукой по столику. Весь предыдущий день она была слишком занята для того, чтобы думать, – а перед этим думала слишком много, – и только теперь сполна ощутила, как утомило ее и то и другое.

– Я понимаю, что ты тянешь время, – сказала Агата, касаясь бутылки с вином.

– Не потому, что я не уверен, – откликнулся Дракула.

– И это я тоже знаю, – она сглотнула. – Не нужно. – Несколько долгих вдохов понадобилось для того, чтобы заговорить снова. – То, что я попросила тебя забрать... Послушай...

Дракула попытался что-то сказать, но она его перебила.

– То, что я попросила тебя забрать, – продолжала Агата, повысив голос, – когда ты это увидишь, не думай обо мне плохо.

С трудом оторвав взор от бутылки, она посмотрела на Дракулу.

– Почему я должен плохо о тебе думать? – очень медленно спросил он.

Агата недоверчиво улыбнулась.

– В тринадцатом веке к подобному относились лучше?

Взгляд Дракулы остался непроницаемым.

– Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но я родился в четырнадцатом.

– Это меняет дело.

– Подойди, Агата, прошу тебя, – он протянул руку.

Она подчинилась.

Пауза между той секундой, пока она просто стояла перед откинувшимся на спинку дивана Дракулой и до того момента, когда приняла предложенную ей руку, казалась пропастью.

Следуя за его движением, она шевельнулась и села к нему на колени.

Это было не так, как в прошлый раз.

Отведя руки Агаты, потянувшиеся к застежке монашеского платья, он отыскал на ощупь две простые деревянные пуговицы и одну за другой вынул их из петель.

Прохладный воздух коснулся обнажившейся кожи, и тут же его сменила накрывшая плечо теплая ладонь.

Агата уже не впервые замечала, что тело и руки Дракулы меняют температуру, становясь то холодными, то горячими, но закономерности в этих переменах не могла уловить.

Вторая рука скользнула назад, ложась ей на спину, и, пройдясь по выступающим под тонкой тканью позвонкам, зарылась в распущенные по плечам волосы.

– Закрой глаза, – попросил он; его голос был тихим и слегка хриплым.

Агата безмолвно покачала головой.

Дракула улыбнулся, и в следующее мгновение она уже стояла в просторной комнате со светлыми стенами. Справа к комнате прилегала крытая галерея, в глубине которой были видны уходящие цепочкой вперед запертые двери.

– О, а я думала, что здесь все устроено, как в моей лаборатории, – оглядевшись, сказала Агата.

– Лаборатория глубже, – подходя, ответил Дракула. – Тут – что-то вроде прихожей, парадный вход.

Агата кивнула.

Она взглянула на Дракулу. Тот стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и как-то непонятно смотрел на нее.

– Что... – начала Агата и подняла руку, чтобы отвести от лица упавшую прядь волос. Взгляд ее уперся в зеленый рукав, обтягивающий предплечье.

– О, – проговорила Агата, рассматривая нежную серебряную вышивку, – О.

– Вот теперь я верю, что оно тебе понравилось, – ухмыльнулся Дракула и направился к одной из ближайших дверей.

Агата почесала нос и погладила расшитый серебряной нитью корсаж.

Подумаешь.

Нагнав Дракулу, распахнувшего дверь, она шагнула за ним, оказавшись в небольшой комнате, напоминающей спальню. На деревянном полу лежал соломенный толстый матрас, застеленный грубым бельем, в углу – секретер, однозначно видавший виды; из маленького окна в стене, чуть наклоненной по отношению к трем другим, падал голубоватый квадрат дневного света.

– Любопытное место, – Дракула подошел к секретеру и провел по нему пальцами, словно ожидая, что на них окажется пыль; пальцы остались чистыми. – Скромно, но удобно и в целом уютно.

– Это мое убежище на чердаке отцовского дома, – приблизившись, Агата указала на стоящий на краю секретера огарок свечи. – Мне исполнилось восемь, когда я впервые сбежала сюда. Отец был за что-то зол на меня. Обычно чердак запирался, но в тот день люк почему-то оказался открытым. Я забралась наверх и не выходила до вечера. Меня искали по всему городу.

Дракула улыбнулся.

– Когда он понял?

– Да почти сразу, я думаю, – Агата присела, принявшись рассматривать пятна чернил на старинном дереве. – Он пришел ко мне вечером, – она подняла голову. – Я думала, он меня накажет. А он принес матрас и этот вот секретер, и заявил, что предпочтет, чтобы, если мне что-нибудь снова будет не по нутру, я оставалась здесь, а не бегала по окрестностям. Он считал, это я на него обиделась, – она погладила секретер и встала. – Никто никогда меня здесь не тревожил.

Дракула молча кивнул.

– Важное иногда на поверхности, – после паузы сказал он. – Воспоминания отличаются, – добавил он тут же, заметив ее удивленный взгляд, – по форме и вкусу, по силе и по характеру. Одни накатывают как лавина, другие – аккуратно впускают в себя. Воспоминания детства ярче других, чаще всего они идут первыми, – если только их не стараются подавить. Пойдем, – он махнул рукой, разворачиваясь к выходу, – скорее всего, тут нет того, что мы ищем.

Скорее всего. Закрыв за собой дверь, Агата некоторое время смотрела на нее, раздумывая о том, как им вообще...

– Как я узнаю? – спросила она, обернувшись к Дракуле. – Я знаю, что это, я могу... Если нужно, могу рассказать об этом. Я думала... мне казалось, что, очутившись внутри, я сразу пойму...

– Ты слишком долго их прятала, – Дракула сделал пару шагов вперед и остановился у следующей двери. – Прятала от самой себя, – сказал он, взявшись за ручку, – неудивительно, что теперь они ускользают. Мы в самом начале, Агата, – добавил он, толкнув дверь. – Наберись терпения.

Библиотека. Дубовые полки. Солнечный свет и парящая в воздухе тонкая пыль. Раскрытая на столе огромная книга, на развороте раскинулась карта мира. От старинных страниц пахнет затхлостью и – почему-то – морем.

– Ты воображала себя капитаном, – в тоне Дракулы не было вопроса.

Агата нахмурилась.

– Как?..

Вместо ответа Дракула указал на окно. Прикрепленное парой замысловатых узлов, вместо портьер его закрывало плетение корабельных снастей.

– Это абсурд, – улыбнулась Агата.

– Это ты, – сказал он. – Все, что вокруг. Это не только память. Это мысли и чувства, знания и жизненный опыт, – то, что ты с полным правом считаешь собой.

Агата молча кивнула. Стоило ожидать чего-то подобного.

Еще несколько комнат. Разные дома, города, трактиры. Гостиница у парома в Англию. Каморка на станции в Бистрице. Монастырская келья. Часовня в обители, кабинет отца. Агата не знала, сколько прошло времени и как далеко они забрались, но не удержалась от облегченного вздоха, когда за очередной дверью оказалась лаборатория.

Указав Дракуле на заваленный книгами и бумагами стол, Агата направилась к стоящему у стены шкафу.

– Архимед и Коперник, – склоняясь над ворохом записей, проговорил Дракула. – Математика сложности, музыка сфер... Истории о существах, боящихся света... – Он поднял несколько листов, лежащих сверху, и достал из-под них рукописную книгу.

– Это дневник, – коротко взглянув на него, сказала Агата.

Дракула открыл книгу.

– «14 января 1895 года, – прочел он, – мать-настоятельница говорит, что мне нужно больше гулять. Но у меня нет настроения. Ничего не хочется». – Он перевернул страницу. – «28 апреля. Холодно, у сестры Валентины небольшая простуда. Сестра Антуана спалила ужин. Мать-настоятельница права – прогулки на пользу. 25 сентября... 10 марта... 5 мая 1897 года. Рыбаки привели в монастырь человека. Они утверждают, что его принесло морем. Он испуган и бледен, несомненно, не жив, но опасным не кажется. Как мне быть?..».

Он оторвался от книги и посмотрел на Агату. Она безмолвно кивнула, и он продолжил.

Десятки и сотни строк, посвященных истории Харкера. Несколько отступлений, – комментарии и заметки Агаты. И снова – отчет несчастного адвоката.

Дракула перевернул страницу.

«...Я все думаю о той сцене в подвале, когда Джонатан встретил «невесту» Дракулы.

В воспоминаниях Харкера это звучало так: «Она стояла, выпрямившись во весь рост, в большом ящике, и сзади ее освещали падающие наискось лучи вечернего солнца».

Меня еще тогда это удивило. Дракула всячески избегает солнечного света. Одна из важнейших деталей всех легенд о вампирах – никто из них никогда не выходит на солнце. Тогда откуда же... Может быть, Харкер просто увлекся, добавив истории романтичного флера?

Нет, Харкер был не из тех, кто приукрашивает рассказы. Если он описал это так, значит, скорее всего, это именно то, что он видел.

Он говорил, что «невеста» не боялась креста. Но ничего не сказал о солнце.

Почему же вампирша не сгорела под действием солнечных лучей?».

Дочитав до конца отрывок, Дракула перевел задумчивый взгляд на Агату. Казалось, он хотел что-то спросить, но передумал – вернувшись к записям, он вновь принялся листать их, пока не наткнулся на вложенный между страницами плотный конверт.

Вынув конверт из книги, он поднес его к глазам, а затем повернул к Агате.

На обороте значилось: «Дракула».

Агата кивнула.

– Не запечатан, – промолвил Дракула.

– Ты это все без меня знаешь, – сказала Агата. – Но если хочешь, можешь прочесть. – Закрыв шкаф, она отошла к окну, на котором выстроились ряды колб, пробирок и банок. – Может быть, это поднимет твой боевой дух.

– Каким образом? – Дракула открыл конверт и заглянул внутрь.

– Вдруг там написано, что ты – бог, – пожала плечами Агата.

Он рассмеялся.

– Это для тех, кто в коробке.

– Ты мог бы пожалеть их.

– Ты требуешь невозможного, – на стол перед Дракулой упали несколько сложенных листов. Взяв в руки верхний, Дракула развернул его.

– Сонет. На итальянском, – он бросил на Агату быстрый взгляд и улыбнулся. – Я плохо знаю этот язык, – сказал он и положил листок обратно в конверт. 

– Я тоже, – проводив листок глазами, отозвалась Агата. – Мгновение слабости. – Она огляделась. – Что нам теперь делать?

Дракула наклонил голову.

– Мы не нашли воспоминания нигде, где ему бы полагалось быть, – ни в доме твоего отца, ни в твоей библиотеке, ни в моей библиотеке, ни там, где ты остановилась после своего побега. Это значит, что оно, возможно... скрывается. А если так…

Догадка окатила Агату холодным дождем.

– А если так, не исключено, что у него есть собственная воля, – сказала она тихо.

– Да, именно, – Дракула неожиданно развернулся. – Куда ведет вон та дверь?

Агата оглянулась в направлении, в котором он указывал.

– Она... мы, вроде бы, в нее вошли. – Подойдя к двери, она коснулась ее, – с опаской, будто та могла ее обжечь. – За ней... должно быть, общий коридор.

– Нет, – Дракула мгновенно оказался за ее спиной, – вошли мы через другую галерею, ту, что за часовней. Назад, Агата, – сказал он, взяв ее за руку.

– Ее здесь раньше не было, – внезапно осознала Агата. Расширившимися глазами она смотрела на дверь перед собой.

– Агата, отойди, – голос Дракулы сделался настороженным и низким. Отодвинув ее в сторону, он провел по двери пальцами и резко толкнул.

Дверь отворилась.

– Мы не знаем, как оно выглядит и чего хочет, – промолвил Дракула, вытягивая руку и преграждая Агате путь. – Но я готов поставить на то, что это что-то хищное, голодное и агрессивное. Нечто, что прячется во тьме и ждет момента, чтобы напасть. Я хищник, Агата, и я знаю их повадки, – сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от открытого проема. – Будь осторожна и старайся двигаться бесшумно. И лучше – позади меня.

Агата кивнула. Постояв на пороге, они прошли за дверь, и оказались в новой комнате, ничем не напоминавшей прежние, – за исключением, пожалуй, кельи, но в отличие от той, здесь было совершенно пусто. Серый пол и потолок, серые стены, и снова дверь, – на сей раз приоткрытая.

Сделав знак Агате не двигаться, Дракула приблизился к двери.

За дверью был уютный кабинет, – с ковром на выложенном дорогим паркетом полу, камином и столом, занявшим чуть ли не половину всего пространства. Убедившись, что в комнате никого нет, Дракула вошел. Агата последовала за ним.

– Я знаю, что это, – сказала она, поравнявшись со столом.

Дракула обернулся.

– Это место не существует в реальности, – проговорила Агата, – никогда не существовало. – Подойдя к столу, она присела рядом с одной из встроенных в него тумб. – Это – кабинет Ван Хельсинга в его доме в Амстердаме, каким я его представляла, – продолжила Агата, дотронувшись до ручки верхнего ящика. – Когда мечтала о том, как буду жить там.

Дракула весь подобрался, но она лишь покачала головой.

– Я знаю, где оно, – сказала. – Оно закрыто. Нам нужно что-то вроде сейфа или потайного шкафа.

Она выдвинула ящик и заглянула внутрь.

– Большой замок, замысловатый, но изящный, из меди или серебра, – промолвила она, достав оттуда ключ.

Дракула сделал шаг в сторону. За его спиной была простая лакированная дверь. Замочная скважина – с витой серебряной накладкой.

– Возможно, оно заманивает нас, – сказал он.

Агата подошла к нему. В словах Дракулы была логика – внезапно появившаяся дверь, и этот кабинет... Но что-то в глубине нее отказывалось верить, что перед ней ловушка.

Тряхнув нетерпеливо головой, она прогнала непрошеные мысли и, встав рядом с Дракулой, вставила ключ в замок.

Дверь открывалась медленно – или Агате так казалось, – и когда отворилась полностью, взглядам их предстала тесная камера-клетка с крохотным окном у самого потолка, забранным решеткой.

Посреди камеры стоял большой черный волк.

– Ничего не надо забирать, – прошептала Агата. По щекам ее текли слезы. Она вдруг осознала, что улыбается. Обернувшись, она посмотрела на Дракулу. – Ты ведь умеешь разговаривать с волками?

– Да.

Дракула сделал шаг и опустился на пол перед волком.

***

Агата очнулась резко, словно вынырнув из воды. Тело Дракулы по-прежнему было горячим, даже больше, чем раньше, и если бы не поднимавшийся внутри нее холод, это, пожалуй, было бы неприятно. Но сейчас хотелось только прижаться крепче и впитывать это тепло, дав ему уничтожить озноб и заполнить ее собой.

– Как заманчиво, – было сложно сказать, что заставило ее покраснеть сильнее, – прикосновение языка к свежей ране на шее или то, что этот язык произнес. – Стоит запомнить. – Дракула поднял голову и посмотрел на нее. – Что до того, почему меняют температуру мое тело и руки… Я не жив в том смысле, в каком это понимаете вы, но некоторые процессы в организме вампира и человека схожи. Например, как и люди, я согреваюсь, поев.

– А я-то надеялась, что ты не станешь хвастаться услышанным, – упрекнула Агата.

– Я думал, тебя вдохновляют новые знания.

– Ты мог бы дождаться, когда я спрошу.

– Нетерпение – моя давняя слабость, – он смотрел на нее снизу вверх, улыбаясь.

Перехватив под колени и плечи, он усадил ее на диван и потянулся за пледом. Сомкнув на груди Агаты края мягкой ткани, он задержал на них руки чуть дольше, чем требовалось, и, вдруг наклонившись, прижался лбом к ее лбу.

– Как ты? – спросил почти шепотом.

Агата широко улыбнулась.

– Скажи я, что лучше, чем когда-либо, и твое самомнение не получится удержать в узде даже с помощью крови доноров-вилемианцев.

– Вилемианцев? – Дракула отошел к столику с водой и вином.

– Нищенствующий монашеский орден. В основе их верований лежит представление о себе как о ничтожнейших сынах Господа*.

– Ничто не мешает нам попытаться, – Дракула протянул ей бокал вина.

– Я напишу Форментано.

Вино помогло окончательно прогнать холод. Закрыв глаза, Агата сидела, ни о чем не думая и наслаждаясь ощущением уюта и умиротворенности. А когда открыла их, обнаружила Дракулу на прежнем месте. Он стоял прямо, натянутый как струна, уставясь на что-то у своих ног. Агата хотела было его окликнуть, но замерла, увидев, на что он смотрит.

На толстом ковре, почти касаясь ботинка Дракулы, лежала узкая полоска света.

Ничего особенного, просто солнечный луч, пробравшийся в щель меж неплотно задернутыми портьерами. Достаточно одного движения, чтобы...

Подняв голову, Дракула обернулся и посмотрел на Агату.

Она знала, что он подумал о том же, о чем и она.

Вампирша в рассказе Джонатана Харкера. Если солнечный свет и в самом деле не повредил ей...

Очень медленно Дракула отступил на шаг и, обойдя прочертившую пол золотую линию, подошел к окну.

– Дракула!.. – стиснув пальцами ножку бокала, не удержалась Агата.

Он оглянулся.

Секунду они смотрели друг на друга.

Агата молчала. Она не знала… была не уверена, что ей стоит сказать. 

В несколько быстрых шагов Дракула пересек гостиную и вернулся к Агате. Оказавшись вновь перед ней, он наклонился и обхватил ее лицо ладонями.

– Не бойся, – прошептал он. – Не бойся. Только не сейчас.

Его пальцы все еще были горячими, а в глазах светилось какое-то новое выражение. Легко погладив ее по щеке, он выпрямился и пошел обратно.

Постояв у окна, Дракула потянулся к тяжелой бархатной драпировке и отдернул ее.

**Author's Note:**

> * Вилемианцы – от латинского vilem – «ничтожный».
> 
> Орден монахов-вилемианцев вымышленный, и целиком является плодом фантазии автора.


End file.
